


well-spotted discounts

by Linnea_Ancalime



Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Mechs x Inanimate Objects AU, Other, again this is mostly crackfic but Tim and his gun are genuinely in love, also Gunpowder Tim respects service workers bc i said so, because that's what my life has come to i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: Tim goes grocery shopping with his gun, and thinks about weddings.
Relationships: Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)/Gun (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026876
Kudos: 8





	well-spotted discounts

**Author's Note:**

> this was written entirely to cheer myself up during nanowrimo, bc i wrote something angsty and made myself cry. and it worked. dried my tears right up. bc tim x gun grocery shopping together is something that can be so domestic and heartwarming

It was a momentous occasion, to be sure. Tim could not believe that he'd never taken his gun to a grocery store before. It was so very domestic! Truly a momentous milestone on the road of their relationship.

He could already see their engagement getting closer and closer, where previously it had been a mere daydream, far in the distance; and he began to think about how he would propose -- of course _he_ had to propose. He wanted to surprise his lovely partner with the best proposal _ever_. (Also, his hopefully future fiancée was quite literally a gun, and did not have the capacity to plan for or to prepare a proposal; but Tim was not thinking about that at all. He just loved his gun so much.)

A few of the people at the grocery store stared at Tim and his gun, saw the way they looked at each other, and promptly threw themselves out of their way to avoid getting noticed.

Tim noticed them anyway, and sighed.

"They don't understand our love," he said, and gently kissed the barrel of the gun. "What do you think we should get for dinner tonight?"

The gun glinted, pointing to a stack of crates of vegetables. Tim got closer to examine the price and saw that there was even a discount on the crates!

"You're so clever," Tim whispered to his gun. "Okay, I'll make soup tonight, then. We'll just have to get some meat from the meat aisle, too."

The use of the word "aisle" threw Tim back into his daydreams about marriage, and he stood there polishing his gun in front of the vegetable crates for a _long_ while, until one of the store employees cautiously approached him.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

Tim, caught off guard, shook his head and turned towards the employee.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, sir," the employee said, nervously eyeing the gun. "But our store will be closing in ten minutes."

"Oh! I'm really sorry to bother _you_ , I've quite lost track of time. I was thinking about my lovely partner, you understand," he said, smiling adoringly at the gun. "I'll get one of your vegetable crates, and some meat -- I 'm going to make soup, what do you recommend?"

The employee stuttered a few words, paused, and began their sentence again.

"I'd suggest the spiced beef, sir. It's really good in soup, it’s what I get for myself when I can afford it."

"Sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding. _When_ you can afford it?"

The employee shifted on their feet.

"Yes. My paycheck doesn't always cover my expenses.”

Tim frowned.

"I'll get some for you too, then! To thank you for your advice."

"Th-thank you?"

"My pleasure!"

Tim smiled at the employee, gently put his partner back in her holster -- he was going to need all of his hands to carry the crate of vegetables -- and finished his shopping.

He skipped the whole way home, thinking about how good the soup was going to be, and planning for the wedding. He was also going to have to figure out what he wanted to wear -- a dress, of course, and the best-looking holster he could find for his gun, but he didn't have all of the details figured out...

He sighed, dreamily. Everything was going so well -- it really was going to be the best soup ever, and the best wedding ever, and the best everything ever. He was so lucky to have his gun, and he would make sure she felt just as lucky to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> written by bee!! i hope reading this cheered u up just as much as writing it did for me. bc honestly the way the world is going i think we can all use some hopeful wedding planning and soup making
> 
> im active on the mechscord @The Salt Institute and on tumblr @[queer-omens-in-the-archives](https://queer-omens-in-the-archives.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
